


Interruption

by esidesu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Kokichi interrupts your work since he knows you "simply can't stand" not being near him.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I love my gremlin baby  
> Let me know if it's ooc :)

You sat at your desk, staring at the screen in front of you. You read through the emails from your team and sighed, they were such trouble. Sometimes you wondered how they even made it through high school. The chair creaked slightly as you leaned back, your fingers idle on the keyboard. You heard the soft squeak of the door and light footsteps behind you. 

“Whatcha doing?” Kokichi asked. You could tell he had that cute smile on his face. 

“Work,” you replied softly, a smile tugging at your lips. 

“Work is no fun. Why not come with me instead?” 

“I really need to get this done.” He leaned against the back of the chair, looking over your shoulder. 

“I really think there’s better things you should be doing,” he insisted. He waited a few moments and huffed, turning away from you and walking back to the doorway. 

“You’re not going to pester me? Is something wrong?”

“I was just going to wait until you couldn’t bear not being near me and got your priorities straight.”

“Uh huh.” You clicked reply all and began your response to your team. You would be talking to your supervisor privately about the competence of your team later. Kokichi sighed heavily and walked back over to your desk. He pulled himself up to sit on the edge and stared at you, quietly kicking his legs. You smiled to yourself. He was so tiny, it was so cute. Although, he’d probably kill you if you said so. 

Kokichi yawned and kicked a little farther, reaching your legs. You glanced up at him and he gave you a smug grin. He kicked you again, but not hard enough to hurt.  _ So this is his new game?  _ You turned back to the screen and continued typing out your email, Kokichi quietly watching as he kicked you. You had only let it go on for a couple moments when Kokichi kicked harder. 

“Kokichi.” He looked up at you and kicked you again. You sighed and crossed your arms in your lap. “Come here.” He slipped off the desk and you pulled him into your arms. You pulled him onto your lap, Kokichi scrabbling to hold onto your shoulders. 

“Hey!” 

“You’ve got all of my attention now.” You smiled up at him. It was an odd feeling, him being taller than you. You laughed and placed your hands on his waist. He grinned back at you.

“As I should.”  _ Yeah, yeah. _ You returned your hands to the keyboard, typing away. Kokichi didn’t protest, but just relaxed against your chest. You hoped he would be quiet for just a little while longer. 


End file.
